My Fuckin Kii2me2iis
by MadeOfHamm
Summary: You weren't exactly sure if it was black feeling you were developing, or if you just wanted him dead, but after what just recently happened, you were possitive of what they were. Sollux/Eridan & Sollux/ Karkat
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are enraged.

You are angry beyond all possible belief. You have never been so angry before in your entire life, nor do you think you'll ever experience this kind of anger ever again. You hate the world and everyone in it. You want them all to die a slow and painful death. You want to be there to see the distressed look on each and everyone of their faces when their last breath is taken away from them.

You are Eridan Ampora, and you think you have found your kismesis.

You have always sort of disliked him. He was constantly annoying you about the stupidest of things. Of course you did the exact same thing, but that was just the way your relationship went.

You met him one of the times you decided to leave your island and go torture some of the landdwellers. Most of the time you just wandered around and did nothing, but that was always your excuse for your lusus.

This time was no different.

You were wandering aimlessly, staring at nothing in particular, when a rock hit the back of your head.

You whipped around to see a mustardblood standing a few feet away from you. He had a hand on his hip, rocks floating above his other, and looked like a fucking smug asshole. He wanted to know what you were doing there. Apparently you wandered onto his 'turf' or something else that you were sure was fucking stupid, you weren't really paying attention to that part. Actually, you weren't paying _any_ attention to that part. You were too distracted by his horribly annoying lisp. The two giant teeth that stuck out of his moth enabling him from speaking properly, the way his split tongue stuck out of his mouth whenever he said a word with the letter 's' in it. It annoyed the fuck out of you.

After he had stopped talking he just stared at you expectanly.

"Well?"

You stared back at him with a blank look.

"I wwas just leavvin." He actually _cringed_ at your words. Not the words themselves, but at your stupid wavy accent.

Similarity number one, you both hate each others' voices.

You left after that, not caring at all about that guy. You thought you'd never have to see him ever again.

But you were wrong.

The next time you ventured over to that place, there he was, throwing rocks again.

"II thought II told you two 2tay away from here!"

"Wwell I'm just goin to havve to trust you on that one, cause I wwasn't listenin to anyfin you said." That only succeeded in pissing him off even more than he was before. You smirked in silent victory. Just then he chucked another rock at your head, with more force that time.

"Who even are you?" he practically screamed at you.

You sat up rubbing the side of your head. "Eridan. And you?" You smirked.

"That2 none of your goddamn buisne22!" You simply sighed. "Now get out of here before II ba2h your head iin!"

"I reely don't sea the problem here, I wasn't doin anyfin wwrong."

"The fact that you're here ii2 the fuckiing problem." He crossed his arms and practically stuck his nose in the air.

"That didn't givve me any reason to your hivve nearby or somefin?"

"No, but my friiend2' ii2. And II'd rather a fuckiing 2eadweller liike you not go near her."

Suddenly everything clicked into place. You smirked at the mustardblood. "Oh, I get it, you don't wwant anyone stealin your girlfriend. Wwell I ashore you, I wwould nevver go out with a landdwweller, so you can stop wworryin." You laid back down, your hands clasped behind your head.

Another rock practically sent a shockwave through your skull. Ok, that really hurt. You bolted upward and glared at this kid. "Wwhat the fuck is your problem!"

"Riight now, you." He glared back at you through his dual colored glasses.

For a while you were just glaring at each other, when a rustblooded girl walked over to you both.

"Sollux, what's taking you so long? Oh!" She saw you sitting in the grass and looked at you confused. "Um, hello?"

You smirked. "Hey."

"Who're you?"

"Eridan Ampora." Your smirk lost its cockyness anf faded into a small smile.

"Oh, well I'm Aradia, nice to meet you. But if you don't mind I have things I need to take care of with Sollux, so we'll be going now." She smiled at you. Damn she was adorable when she smiled.

Aradia knocked the rocks out of Sollux's hand and dragged him back to her hive.

"Goodbye you twwo," you yell after them in a very cheerful tone. Ok, that was just to annoy that 'Sollux' kid, but whatever.

Aradia turned around and waved good-bye and then they were gone.

You laid back down and stared at the sky.

That went well.

For the next few weeks you had dropped by now and then. You and Sollux would always fight, either verbally or physically. Aradia always tried to stop you two. She would win for the most part, but occasionally, you would get the best of her and fight it out.

You weren't exactly sure if it was black feeling you were developing, or if you just wanted him dead, but after what just recently happened, you were possitive of what they were.

You were dueling in the fields nearby Aradia's respiteblock as usual when Sollux did something vial, even for him. It was unforgivable, unacceptable, so heartless that all of the hatred you had stored up, that you directed at other, all of it, was redirected toward him so fast you thought it would pierce through him like a lance.

He took your scarf.

Using his psionics, he yanked your scarf off of your neck and pulled it toward himself.

"Givve that back!" You snarled and spat every possible profanity you could think of at Sollux.

He could tell he hit a sore spot. "Oh? You want thii2 back?" He grabbed it out if the air and held it at the middle in his hands.

"Yes I fuckin wwant it back you son of a bitch!" You were getting extremely angry, and it was showing.

"Hmm? What wa2 that? II couldn't hear you!" He gripped it harder and pointed his hands in opposite directions.

You stared in horror. "Don't you fuckin dare Captor!" Your teeth were bared, showing every fang you have, even the back row decided to appear.

"Don't what? II have no iidea what you're talkiing about!" He tugged at the fabric, breaking a few threads.

"NO!" Your eyes went as wide as possible and you ran toward Sollux.

"Ye2!" He smiled evily and ripped even more of the plush fabric.

You practically shreiked in anger and pounced on Sollux, your fingers wrapped around his skinny neck, squeezing with all the strenght they had.

He struggled for a moment, and then ripped you off of him, suspending you in mid-air as he slowly tore your scarf clean through, dropping the two halves to the ground.

You stopped moving, and stared wide-eyed. He let go of his hold on you and dropped you to the ground. You simply scrambled for your scarf and picked up the two halves. You... really had nothing to say, you just stared in complete and utter horror.

Sollux stood there for a moment, a look of triumph painted across his face before walking back to Aradia's hive.

She walked over to you and knelt down.

"Eridan? Are you okay?"

Small beads of purple crawled out of the corners of your eyes. "No, I- I'm fine..." You couldn't help but start to tremble. The tears spilled over and you started to sniffle. "I-its fine..." You slowly stood up and turned to go home.

Aradia turned toward you. "I could sew it back up for you if you want," She really didn't want to see you like this.

"Are you good at it?" you asked.

"Well, I think I am." She looked at you slightly hurt, but not that much.

"That wwould be nice."

You walked back to her hive and left right after it was fixed

Now you are sitting in your room, staring at the stitching, angry as fuck.

It isn't horrible, a little sloppy at first, but once she had gotten the hang of it it became neater. You run your thumb up and down the thread over and over. The fact that Sollux would even do that still hadn't worn off.

That scarf is very important to you. Your lusus gave you it when you were just a grub. Its soft plushness so comfortable to roll around in. And he just ripped it!

Even though you do have black feelings for him, that was just too much.

You sigh and set your scarf down on your desk. You strip yourself of all clothing and crawl into your recuperacoon. The slime quickly warms up against your skin. Thoughts of the day come flooding through your mind as you drift off.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you can't help but wonder if Sollux hates you the way you hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are being led by Sollux to his hive.

At first you weren't sure how to react to the stares shot your way. It wasn't very common for a seadweller to be there, especially one of your blood. He just told you to ignore them and act natural, but doing that was kind of difficult considering everyone outside completely stopped what they were doing to stare at you.

You were so relieved when you finally made it to his hive.

Directly after that came pain.

Sollux threw you against the wall and had you pinned while he searched through a closet that looked like it hadn't ever been touched. He pulled out a bucket and tossed it on the floor next to you.

He walked over and smashed his mouth against yours in a hateful kiss. His duel tongue lathed over yours and oh god it was the best fucking hate snog you've ever had. He released the hold on your hands and they flew to his hair.

Sollux's hand reached up to remove your scarf, but was slapped away. You're still sore about what happened last time he touched it. You take off your scarf and drape it over something propped against the wall.

Almost immediately after, his mouth is on your neck, sucking on your gills.

Even though their main function is to filter the oxygen in the ocean, they are still you're main source of air on land. You gasp as his hands reach up your shirt and play with the gills on your sides. Your hands grip Sollux's shoulders. Your claws sink into his flesh, sending trails of mustard running down his arms.

He moves away and starts biting up your jaw, leaving purple marks on your gray skin.

The mustardblood slips his hands down your pants, tugging them off and letting them fall to the ground. He got down on his knees and starts sucking on your thighs.

You throw your head back against the wall and drag your claws along it.

His tongue drags from base to tip before he takes you in his mouth. His double tongue lathes over your cock and it's driving you crazy. You throw your head back, hitting it into the wall, but you don't care.

He starts to move, but at an agonizingly slow pace. You try to move his head to fucking make him hurry up. As soon as you do, your hands are plastered to the wall, tingling with red and blue energy.

You let dragged out moans escape your lips as Sollux moves back and forth around you. Your knees go weak and you are so glad that Sollux is holding you up.

Sollux leans back, removing his mouth from your cock. He looks up, smirking at your flushed face. He stands up and drops his pants.

The mustardblood presses his body against your's, and pushes himself into you. You groan loudly in pain. He lets go or your arms and they immediately wrap around Sollux's neck. You try to adjust, but he doesn't give you any time. He just starts moving without warning. You scream again, and clutch him tighter.

Eventually the pain fades into pleasure and you're moaning instead of screaming.

You grab Sollux's face and pull him into a kiss. His tongue lashes out and explores your mouth. Your claws sink into the left side of his face, making four deep cuts just over his cheekbone.

He moans into your mouth and drags his claws across your sides, slicing through your flesh.

Sollux's thrusts gain speed and strength. You both cry out, filling the room with sounds of pure ecstasy.

The mustardblood starts panting heavily, whimpering more and more. He props up the bucket under you both. He gives one last thrust and releases inside of you, letting the yellow liquid fall into the metal pail below. Sollux pulls out and collapses on the floor, leaving you hunched over the bucket to finish yourself. You lean back and decide to rest your eyes. For only a moment.

You are Sollux Captor, and you can't believe Eridan just fell asleep on you.

He didn't even do anything! And he's the tired one?

You sigh, picking him up and dropping him less then gracefully into your recuperacoon. Without bothering to wash off or put clothes on you walk over to your computer. It looks like Karkat's online.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey kk

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKASS?

TA: iim not allowed two ju2t randomly talk two you

CG: NO FUCKASS.

CG: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TWO JU2T RANDOMLY TALK TWO ME.

TA: whatever

CG: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

TA: ii dont know

TA: ii got bored

CG: WHY?

TA: er fell asleep

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN.

TA: eriidan

TA: my kii2me2ii2

TA: he fell asleep

CG: OH.

CG: THAT FUCKASS.

TA: hehe

TA: ii2 2omebody jealou2

CG: LIKE HELL I AM.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THAT DOUCHEBAG?

TA: becau2e that douchebag ju2t fiilled a paiil wiith me

CG: WHAT THE FUCK.

TA: iim 2iittiing naked at my computer riight now

CG: AND AGAIN.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK.

CG: I DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING THIS.

TA: you know you want two

CG: NO FUCKASS.

CG: I DON'T.

CG: LISTENING TO YOU RAMBLE ON ABOUT YOUR PAIL LIFE IS THE LAST THING ON MY AGENDA.

CG: RIGHT UNDER RUNNING OVER TO GAMZEE'S PLACE AND JUMPING HEAD FIRST INTO HIS FUCKING SLIME BATH AND RAPPING ABOUT MIRACLES AND PIE.

CG: WE WILL ROLL AROUND IN THE SWEET SOPER.

CG: AND STUFF OUR FACES WITH IT UNTIL I SEE FUCKING DOUBLE RAINBOWS.

CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU HAVE TO SAY COULD NEVER COMPETE WITH THE MERRYMAKING THAT WE WILL PARTAKE IN.

TA: iit2 only black romance

CG: WHAT?

TA: ii 2tiill have my red quadrant2 open

CG: OH JOY.

CG: WELL ISN'T THAT FUCKING LOVELY.

CG: I JUST SQUEALED LIKE A FUCKING WRIGGLER.

TA: ii know you diid

CG: YOU KNOW.

CG: RUNNING TO GAMZEE'S IS SOUNDING LIKE A FUCKING AWESOME IDEA RIGHT NOW.

TA: kk

CG: IN FACT, ANYTHING WOULD BE BETTER THAT LISTENING TO THIS RIGHT NOW.

TA: kk

CG: MAYBE I'LL EVEN TALK TO TEREZI WHILE I'M THERE.

TA: kk

CG: AND BE UP TO MY ASS IN HER BLIND BULLSHIT.

TA: kk

CG: WHAT FUCKASS?

TA: ii was kiiddiing

TA: you know iid never want two fiill a quadrant wiith you

TA: kk

TA: you there

*carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle troll.*

TA: fuck

TA: kk

TA: iim 2orry

TA: kk come back

CG: DO REALLY MEAN THAT?

TA: of coar2e ii dont

CG: FUCK YOU.

TA: hehe

TA: 2o you do want to be my mate2priit

CG: I NEVER SAID THAT.

CG: LAST TIME I CHECKED, "FUCK YOU" DIDN'T MEAN "I'M SO RED FOR YOU, LETS FILL A PAIL RIGHT NOW."

TA: yeah

TA: but how you reacted before that

CG: WHATEVER FUCKASS.

TA: hehe

CG: FUCK.

TA: what

CG: KRABDAD'S BEING STUPID AGAIN.

CG: I HAVE TO GO.

TA: p2222h

TA: krabdad

TA: whered you even get that from

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: or not

You sit back, staring at the Yellow and gray text on your screen. You smile. Something moves behind you and you turn to see a stirring in your recuperacoon.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you feel stickier than you last remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are walking on water.

Well, moreover your walking on the energy field you put _over_ the water. You don't really need to do this though, you could just fly over, it takes the same amount of energy. You are mostly doing this to see the look on all the seadwellers' faces that happen to see you walk by. Hysterical.

You have decided to go to your kismesis's hive, because you haven't seen or hit him in a few days. One can only go so long without smacking around a fish.

As you are nearing the small island, a whale falls out of the sky and into the water just in front of you, spurting purple blood. You jump back and float in mid-air. What the fuck was that! Moments after a certain hipster mounting a sky-hoofbeast descends to your level.

"Wwhat the fuck are you doin here?"

You don't respond, still focusing on the sudden whale attack. "What the fuck wa2 that!" You wave your arms around, gesturing toward the water.

He looks down, then back up at you. "A wwhale."

You look at him, lip half curled up and a look of pure confusion. A long, dragged out "Why," is the only thing audible at this moment.

He opens his mouth to ellaborate, when a long haired seadweller pops up from the water.

"T) (anks again -Eridan!" She looks over at you. "O) (! ) (i t) (ere! You must be Sol! Sorry I don't know t) (e rest of your name, -Eridan only calls people by t) (e first t) (ree letters in t) (eir name." She smiled brightly at you.

You ask once more. "What the fuck wa2 wiith the whale?"

The troll girl giggles. "It was to feed me lusus! I ) (ave to keep ) (er ) (appy and quiet. -Eridan ) (elps me do that by ) (unting for me."

You look over at Eridan, who currently is smirking like a fucking smug asshole. You scowl at him.

Eridan leans forward on his lusus. "And again, wwhat the fuck are you doin here?"

"Oh yeah," you lift him up and send him flying toward you. You send your fist flying into the bridge of his nose and let him fall into the water. "That2 why." Man it felt good to do that.

He resurfaces, flipping his hair back and out of his face. Wow, is he pissed. The royal blooded troll jumps out of the water and pulls you in.

You can't swim. You have never even made contact with a large body of water until now. So you momentarily start to panic, stupidly letting out all the oxygen you have stored and flailing your arms. Eridan suddenly kicking you in the chest, sending you down farther, does not help. At all.

Like a motherfucking miracle, you suddenly remember you have power over physics itself. That would've been helpful before. You shoot up out of the water and float in mid-air, gasping for breath.

And of coarse, Eridan is laughing his ass off.

"Wwhat the fuck, Sol? You can't swwim?"

Your face tints yellow in anger. "2hut the fuck up! II liive iin the miidle of a giiant land ma22, why the fuck would II learn two 2wiim?"

He just continues laughing. "Wwoww, you are the wworst swwimer I'vve evver seen!" He stops trying to tread and falls into the water. A few bubbles surface where he once was.

Feferi just rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about it. -Eridan is a jerk."

"2o II've heard." You fly over to Eridan's island. His lusus had gotten bored and left some time during your's and Eridan's struggle. Feferi swims after you. You mindlessly go to the cliff side. After realising it would take a while for Feferi to get up there, you lift her up to sit next to you.

"2orry, II liike hiigh place2."

"It's okay. So, w) (at is t) (e rest of your name?"

"2ollux. 2ollux Captor."

She clasps her hands together. "AW-ESOM-E!"

You laugh softly and stare out at the ocean. Your glasses make a sudden ping noise.

"W) (o's t) (at?" Feferi looks at your duel colored glasses.

"KK."

Her brow furrows into a confused look. "KK?"

"Oh, Karkat. He'2 a friiend of miine." You stare at the message Karkat sent you.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: YO FUCKASS.

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

TA: er2 hiive.

CG: WHY?

TA: becau2e ii wanted two hurt hiim.

CG: WELL THATS A PERFECT REASON TO WALK TWO MILES OVER THE WATER.

TA: yup.

TA: now youre gettiing iit.

CG: WHATEVER.

CG: WHEN ARE YOU GETTING BACK?

TA: how the fuck 2hould ii know?

CG: WELL THAT'S REAL HELPFUL.

TA: why do you care?

CG: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS.

TA: hehe. okay KK.

TA: whatever you 2ay.

CG: SEE YOU LATER I GUESS.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

You smile as you re-read the conversation. Feferi giggles, suspecting something. You are about to ask her why when you lurch forward and fall into the water below.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are being a fucking ass.

You stand behind Feferi, laughing hysterically, because you find pushing people into the water very funny for some reason. Probably because you're a fucking prick.

You're laughter is cut short when the rocks around you flash red and blue and fall toward the water, taking you with them. Before you hit the water, Sollux rams his foot into your stomach, sending you into the rocks.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you think you've gotten the hang of this romance thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are not getting the hang of this romance thing.

Everything was going fine, perfectly even. You have no idea what the fuck possessed your dear kismesis to do what he did. But he did, nonetheless.

He ended it. Just like that. After everything, he destroyed the connection you had and ended it.

Ended everything.

You are panicking. You have no idea what to do. Everything is hazy and you can't think.

Your body is freezing. The icy winds whip past you as you perch on the cliff side, inches away from the dent that Sollux caused. In the spot where you and Sollux sat and shared the moments where you weren't hurting each other. But despite the freezing cold winds, you are sweating. Your hands constantly moistening even after you wipe them off. You're shivering, not from the cold, but from fear. You don't want to go back. Back to that pathetic little ball of lonely sorrows. Back to the time where nothing was real, and you were just passing through on autopilot. You hated that time, and its coming back to haunt you.

No.

Never again will you have to endure that. You refuse to revert back to your hollow self. You are stronger now.

You look down at the cold water below, at the vast, empty ocean, at your broken hive. All of it. All of the possibilities, the perfectly, horribly, gruesome possibilities

He will suffer for what he did. He will pay.

You're name is Sollux Captor and you smiling like a fucking idiot.

You are sitting at your desk, talking to Karkat.

CG: SO WHEN ARE YOU COMING OVER?

TA: iin a biit.

TA: ii ju2t need two take care of a few thiing2.

CG: OKAY.

CG: HEY SOLLUX.

TA: yeah KK?

CG: NOTHING.

CG: I'LL TELL YOU LATER.

TA: okay KK.

TA: ii 2hall waiit eagerly for youre upcomiing new2.

TA: ii bet iit2 goiing to be exhiilaratiing.

TA: KK?

CG: OH SORRY, GAMZEE WAS GOING ON ABOUT MIRACLES AND SOME SWEATY HORSE CREEP.

TA: that 2ound2 2tupiid.

CG: YEAH, HE ANNOYS THE FUCK OUT OF ME.

CG: ANYWAY, SEE YOU LATER.

TA: bye KK.

twinArmageddons [TA ceased trolling ]carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You smile, wondering what Karkat could ipossibly/i want to tell you. You quickly get done with everything you needed to tend to.

You fly out of your window and in the direction of Karkat's hive. You are very excited at this little get together. You get the feeling that it is going to be very ieventful./i

You're thoughts and flight are quickly interrupted. Your head jerks to the side and you plummet to the ground as a large blunt object is hurled in your direction. You're vision goes black before you even hit the ground.

The next time you wake up you are lying down and you're chest feels heavy. Something- someione/i- is touching your face. Its stroking your left cheek, where the scars are, permanently embedded in your face after months of healing and reopening.

The sky is cluttered with clouds and you can smell salt. A flash of purple shoots accros the sky through the clouds.

Eridan's hive.

You make a small noise and the fingers stop. A face peers up at you and smiles.

"Sol, you're awwake!" His words pound through your head. His voice sounds wavier that usual. He sits up and stares out into the ocean. "I wwas so wworried about you Sol. I thought you'd nevver wwake up." He turns back toward you, smiling. "Then you'd nevver get to sea wwhat I did."

You try to sit up, but something still weighs you down. Eridan frowns.

"Noww noww Sol, there's no need for that. Just sit back and relax." He leans you back down and begins stroking your face again. "You sea Sol, about you and me, and you just... ending it wwithout wwarning," oh God he was still mad about that!

As if reading your thoughts, he shakes his head. "I'm not mad Sol. Wwell, not anymore, not after this. And noww that i think about it, it wwas probably for the best."

You relax a bit at his words. "2o II can leave?" You're voice sounds far off, and slurred.

The royal blood frowns. "No Sol, you can't leavve. You can't evver leavve. There is still much more for us to do, Sol."

You attempt to sit up once more. The clanging of metal against metal rings through your skull and you look down. Thick iron chains are wrapped around your middle.

"Do you like it Sol?" You're attention is snapped back to the seadweller beside you. "I wworked so hard to do that. The chains are so heavy and you bein limp didn't help anyfin."

You follow the chains with your eyes. It loops around your side, curving and strange patterns, and ends with a large iron anchor sporting a large purple jewel and Eridan's insignia. You whimper and struggle to move away.

"Awwww, don't wworry Sol." He begins stroking you're hair. "It's not that bad." He leans down right next to your ear. "It'll all be ovver soon."

You start to panic, furiously trying to remove the chains. Eridan just laughs, not menacingly, but playfully. As if this is all just a game to him.

He's insane. He's insane and he wants to kill you. You hate him. He's trying to kill you and oh God why did you let him go?

Eridan walks over to the anchor and grabs the two ends sticking out of its sides. Struggling, he slowly drags it over to the cliff's edge and stands there.

"Er, why are you doiing thii2?"

He looks up and smiles. "Oh, I think you knoww, Sol."

"No, II don't. Whatever iit ii2, II'm 2orry."

The smile quickly fades, taking all the amusement with it. "It's too late for that." Knees locked, Eridan slowly falls backward, taking the anchor with him.

The chains start following immediately. You struggle, trying to escape before you are dragged down into the ocean. You try to stop the chains from moving, but all you get is a red and blue spark and a massive headache.

The chains catch up to you and you are suddenly jerked to the side. You roll sideways toward the edge, twisting as you're dragged across the cliff. You sink your claws into the ground, digging up dirt as you are pulled. Your head gets knocked into the ground and your glasses fly off. Your legs fall of the edge and you grab onto the rock. It quickly breaks and you plummet into the water below. By some miracle, you manages to take a deep breath before you submerged.

When you reach the bottom, Eridan comes swimming toward you. He is smiling, clearly proud of his work. He leans in close, and places a hand on your cheek. You can hear a faint, gargled whisper. "Let's sea you leavve me noww." His claws sink into the small scars and open them again. He cuts further, dragging his claws down to your mouth. A large blob of yellow floats out of the cuts and into the water.

You regret everything. Not just because you're about to die. You hate yourself a little bit more. You've caused him more pain than intended, and you'll never get to see Karkat again.

Your chest is starting to hurt, and you can't hold it anymore. You let out all of the oxygen in your lungs and suck in the sea water. You feel dizzy, tired even.

With the last of your strength, you reach up and touch you're hand to Eridan's side. Where his scars were. Where you marked him as your own. Where you would always sink your claws into. You trail your fingers lightly down the lines, just as you always would.

Eridan smiles and presses his lips to your own before drifting a few inches away. You close your eyes and succumb to the tiredness that fills you.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you do not handle rejection well.


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are flipping the fuck out.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: WHAT THE FUCK CAPTOR.

CG: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU COMING OVER?

CG: I FUCKING WAITED FOR SEVEN HOURS FOR YOU.

CG: NORMALLY PEOPLE FUCKING VISIT WHEN THEY SAY THEY'RE GOING TO.

CG: ANSWER ME FUCKASS.

CG: I CAN SEE YOU'RE ONLINE.

CG: FINE WHATEVER.

CG: HAVE IT YOUR WAY DOUCHEBAG.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY.

CG: FUCKASS.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

CG: YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING RESPONDED IN TWO FUCKING DAYS.

CG: SINCE TWO IS YOUR FUCKING THING I THOUGHT YOU'D REPLY BY NOW.

CG: NO, FORGET I SAID THAT, THAT WAS STUPID.

CG: BUT SERIOUSLY WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT SAYING ANYTHING.

CG: YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF.

CG: YOU'VE BEEN ONLINE THIS ENTIRE FUCKING TIME.

CG: SO JUST SAY SOMETHING.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SOLLUX ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

CG: IF YOUR MAD AT ME FOR SOME REASON JUST SAY IT.

CG: JUST ANSWER ALREADY.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: PLEASE TALK TO ME.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: LOOK, WHATEVER IT IS I'M SORRY

CG: WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID BEFORE?

CG: BECAUSE I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE.

CG: PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING.

CG: IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: sollux

AA: we are all getting very worried

AA: especially karkat

AA: hes been freaking out ever since you disappeared.

AA: anyway if you get this please respond

AA: though i think tending to karkat would be top priority in your shoes

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: OK SOLLUX, JOKE'S OVER.

CG: YOU CAN STOP IGNORING ME NOW.

CG: I HAVE LEARNED MY FUCKING LESSON.

CG: OK I HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING.

CG: I AM A LIAR AND I DESERVE THIS.

CG: WAIT.

CG: NO.

CG: FUCK.

CG: PLEASE JUST RESPOND.

CG: I'M FREAKING OUT HERE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR.

TC: mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd Is AlL uP aNd FlIpPiNg HiS sHiT.

TC: So It WoUlD bE rEaL nIcE oF yOu To AlL uP aNd TaLk To HiM

TC: aNd MaKe HiM sToP mOtHeRfuCkInG wOrRyInG.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: OK4Y C4PTOR

GC: TH4TS 3NOUGH

GC: 1 4M S1CK OF YOU 1GNOR1NG K4RK4T

GC: B3C4US3 H3 K33PS COM1NG TO M3 CRY1NG H1S 4SS OFF ]:

GC: JUST S4Y SOM3TH1NG 4ND W3 C4N 4LL B3 R1D OF K4RKL3S'S 3XC3S1VE B1TCH1NG

GC: 1T DO3SN'T 3V3N H4V3 TO B3 N1C3

GC: H3 WOULD TOT4LLY FL1P OUT JUST TO S33 YOU S4Y TH4T H3S TH3 WORST FUCK1NG TROLL 1N TH3 H1STORY OF TH3 UN1V3RS3

GC: JUST S4Y SOM3TH1NG 4LR34DY O:

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SOLLUX I'M SORRY.

CG: FOR BEING A FUCKING DICK ALL THE TIME.

CG: AND EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE EVER DONE TO PISS YOU OFF.

CG: AND FLIPPING MY SHIT OVER EVERY LITTLE THING.

CG: AND JUST, EVERYTHING.

CG: AND I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAME OVER.

CG: BUT, YOU KIND OF NEVER DID.

CG: SO I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE.

CG: BUT.

CG: THE THING IS.

CG: I REALLY LIKE YOU.

CG: AND I WANT US TO BE SOMETHING.

CG: THERE I SAID IT.

CG: HAPPY NOW?

CG: IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED OUT OF ME?

CG: ...

CG: PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: OK WOW THAT WAS REALLY EMBARRASSING.

CG: YOU CAN JUST FORGET THAT LAST PART.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: WAIT, NO.

CG: FUCKING NO.

CG: I MEANT THAT.

CG: ALL OF IT.

CG: EVEN IF IT WAS EMBARRASSING.

CG: ITS THE TRUTH.

CG: I AM FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU.

CG: SO YEAH.

CG: I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT.

CG: IF YOU RESPONDED SOON.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: i am really getting worried about you

AA: its been over a week and you havent been saying a thing

AA: so if it wouldnt trouble you could you please just give us a sign that youre okay

AA: i would appreciate it

AA: we all would

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: I MISS YOU.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

You are getting nowhere. All of your messages have gone unanswered. And it is tearing you apart.

You keep trying though. You don't think you will ever stop until he fucking replies.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO SAY.

CG: I JUST WANT YOU TO REPLY.

CG: THATS PROBABLY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.

CG: BUT I WILL KEEP FUCKING TRYING UNTIL YOU SAY SOMETHING.

You rub your bloodshot eyes. You haven't slept in over a week. Taking your hand away, something flashes on the screen. Two lines of mustard yellow text. Never before in your entire life has that color looked so beautiful. You immediately go to type up a response.

But the happiness does not last.

That is not Sollux.

TA: oh wwoww

TA: thats quite a lot of messages kar

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON SOLLUX'S ACCOUNT?

TA: just thought id answwer to all your little pings wwhile sol is preoccupied

CG: WHERE IS HE.

TA: swwimmin

CG: SWIMMING, REALLY?

CG: CUT THE SHIT AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS.

TA: im serious

TA: but you dont havve to beleivve me if you dont wwant to

TA: i dont reely care

CG: HOW ARE YOU EVEN ON HIS ACCOUNT?

TA: sol is alwways logged in on his glasses kar

TA: you should knoww that

CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THEM DOUCHEBAG?

TA: a little possessivve there arent wwe

TA: he dropped them on his wway into the wwater

CG: WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR STUPID SWIMMING EXCUSE.

CG: SOLLUX CAN'T SWIM, FUCKASS.

TA: wwell maybe i taught him

TA: you dont knoww that

CG: NO.

CG: SHUT UP.

CG: JUST SHUT UP YOU NOOKSUCKING DOUCHEBAG.

CG: SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE SOLLUX IS.

TA: i keep tellin you

TA: hes in the wwater

TA: hes been in there for a wwhile noww

TA: he reely lovves it

CG: JEGUS FUCK STOP IT ALREADY WITH THAT.

CG: IT'S ANNOYING AS FUCK.

TA: oh kar

TA: wwhy cant you just stop and think for a second

TA: you wwere right wwhen you said sol cant swwim

TA: in fact hes the wworst swwimmer ivve evver seen

TA: plus the chains didnt help at all

CG: WHAT.

TA: i said the chains didnt help him

CG: NO.

CG: FUCK NO.

CG: IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE TO YOU AMPORA?

CG: ARE YOU ENJOYING PUTTING FUCKED UP GARBAGE IN MY THINK PAN?

TA: this isnt fucked up garbage kar

CG: SHUT UP.

CG: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.

CG: JUST LET ME TALK TO HIM ALREADY.

TA: oh kar

TA: you just dont givve up do you

TA: im afraid i cant do that

TA: you knoww i wwould if i could

CG: WHY NOT?

CG: JUST GIVE HIM BACK HIS GLASSES AND LET ME TALK TO HIM.

TA: he wwont be able to talk to you under wwater kar

CG: I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING RELATING TO THAT I WILL MARCH OVER TO WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE AND TEAR YOUR BLOOD PUSHER RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND FEED IT TO MY LUSUS.

TA: ooh feisty

CG: NOW I'LL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE.

CG: TELL ME WHERE SOLLUX IS.

TA: wwell kar

TA: lets just say that hes goin to be spendin a lot of "quality time" wwith the ocean from noww on

TA: that anchor is goin to make shore of that

TA: judgin from your silence im guessin youre just starin at the screen right noww

TA: wwell kar

TA: after this youll nevver sea me again

TA: good bye kar

TA: oh

TA: one more thin

TA: sol does lovve you

TA: a lot

TA: or

TA: did lovve you

TA: you cant reely lovve someone wwhen youre lungs are full of wwater

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have just lost everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are crying your eyes out.

You don't give a shit if it's weak. You don't care if you're practically screaming your head off. You probably wouldn't even care if somebody saw your fucking ugly tears and culled you right on the spot. You don't care about anything right now.

You really wouldn't mind being culled right now. The one you care for most is gone. Your purpose in life is gone. You should just walk outside, your face flushed a sickening candy red and slice down your arm. The thought comforts you, and you seriously consider it.

But there would be no point. It would just take up too much energy, and you don't care enough to do that. So instead you remain curled up in a ball in the corner of your respiteblock.

Your sobs start to give you a headache, and you just cry harder. The harder you sob, the less you feel the pain.

The only times you have gotten up were when someone had messaged you, asking if you were alright. To each of them you replied the same exact thing. One small band of gray text.

CG: HE'S DEAD.

You could never bring yourself to type out his name. Your hands would always start to tremble and convulse. You doubt that they know who you're talking about. And they won't until you by some miracle are able to type out his name, or until one of them gets it and tells the others. But you don't care. You couldn't care less if you tried.

You hear a noise coming from somewhere in your hive. You stop sobbing just long enough to recognize the familiar clacking of your lusus. He stalks over to you, slowly making his way to the corner you're curled up in. A small skreeing sound is barely audible over your sobs. Your lusus slowly slides his claw under your head, and drapes the other one over your shoulder. It has been over three sweeps since he has last done this, and you gladly curl up against him. Another skree escapes from his throat, but not the usual irritating kind. One that meant "It'll be okay," or "Calm down," or whatever the fuck hes saying. Whatever it meant, it calms you down, like it always has done. His slender white body curls up around you, creating a wall around you, blocking out the outside world. And you are grateful.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and Krabdad helps make everything a little more bearable.


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it has been five days.

You had been crying again, and over time it has irked you less and less. You don't really give a fuck anymore.

TC: AnD eVeRyThInG's GoInG tO gEt MuCh BeTtEr.

TC: YoU'lL sEe.

CG: GAMZEE, YOU TELLING ME EVERYTHING'S GOING TO FUCKING BE OKAY DOESN'T MAKE IT HURT ANY LESS.

TC: I kNoW bRo, BuT i'M mOtHeRfUcKiNg TrYiNg.

TC: HoNk. ]o:

CG: I KNOW.

CG: JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS CHEERING UP THING.

TC: AnD wHeRe'S tHaT?

CG: NOWHERE.

TC: tHoUgHt So. ]o:

You hear something coming from across the room. You ignore it. You've been hearing a lot of things lately. Only when the noise persists do you turn around.

TC: tHoUgHt So. ]o:

CG: GAMZEE.

TC: YeAh?

CG: SOLLUX IS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW.

TC: ... WhAt?

You slowly walk over to the window, mouth slightly open. You push open the glass panels and stand there, staring. The flurry of red and blue gently floats in and you take a few steps back to make room. At first you just stand and stare, choking up as the red and blue tingles on your skin.

He is bloody, bruised, and cut all over. The four small scars that previously resided on his cheek have now been lengthened to his mouth, and are caked with dried blood. Theres a large wound on his shoulder, dripping with blood. His red and blue glasses are not present.

You reach a hand out, brushing your fingertips against his chest. You suddenly latch onto him like your life depends on it, and burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"IF THIS IS A DREAM, I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP!"

He wraps his arms around you. "Iit'2 not a dream, KK."

"AND I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU WHY?"

_Ping._

He sighs and reaches up to your shoulder. The mustardblood presses his thumb into your taught muscles.

"HOLY FUCKING JEGUS ON A POGO STICK!" You slam your head against his chest. Fuck, that hurt. "HOLY FUCK YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

_Ping._

He holds you tighter. "II'm not dead."

_Ping._

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

_Ping._

_Ping._

"ER ii2 a fuckiing iidiiot, that'2 how."

_Ping._

_Ping._

You grunt and reluctantly walk over to your computer.

TC: HeY.

TC: hEy!

TC: MoThErFuCkInG bEsT fRiEnD.

TC: wHaT dO yOu MeAn

TC: He'S oUtSiDe YoUr WiNdOw?

TC: KaRkAt!

TC: AnSwEr Me!

CG: SHUT UP, WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT.

TC: ]o:

You turn away from your computer and into Sollux's awaiting arms. He wipes away a few stray tears from your face.

"Iit really ii2 a beautiiful color."

You suddenly remember you were crying, and attempt to hide your face. You then realize, that he has already seen it, so that would be a really fucking stupid idea. You stay quiet, not addressing the matter. Sollux, sensing your discomfort, changes the fucking subject.

"II got your me22age2, KK."

You look up. "YOU DID?" He nods. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING REPLY TO THEM?" Your lip curls up in a snarl.

"Becau2e II only 2aw them liike, two day2 ago. After II diid II went ape2hiit on ER. II'm really 2orry KK."

A small "oh" escapes your lips and you suddenly realize just what 'your messages' entail. "SO YOU SAW ALL OF THEM?"

He nods. "All of them."

You look to the side and bite your lip. You start laughing nervously. "OH. WELL... SOME OF THEM WERE REALLY STUPID AND EMBARRASSING. SO... YOU CAN JUST FORGET THEM IF YOU WANT."

He smiles. "KK, iif II thought your me22age2 were 2tupiid, would II be holdiing you liike thii2?

For once in your life you are glad your face is already a bright red. That way he can't see you blush.

He lightly pushes your chin up until you're looking at him. "II wa2 actually hopiing that that wa2 what you wanted two tell me." He leans forward, closing the distance between your mouths.

A loud skreeing noise interrupts you. Your lusus scuttles over to the two of you, screeching and bumping his head into your side. You respond with a similar noise, high pitched and and raspy. You screech back and forth, practically spitting out the noises. Eventually Krabdad leaves after a low, gurgling growl erupts from his throat.

When you turn back to Sollux, he's looking at you like you have two heads. Of coarse it would be two.

"WHAT?"

"Diid you actually under2tand any of that?"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S A DIRECT TRANSLATION, BUT YEAH."

Sollux starts... laughing. He's fucking laughing at you. Great.

"Dude, all my lu2u2 ever doe2 ii2 2iit around on the roof and be dumb!"

Oh fuck your crab plush is just sitting there on the floor. You kick it under the desk, and sit down. "WHATEVER. SHUT THE FUCK UP. HOW ARE YOU EVEN STILL ALIVE? ERIDAN FUCKING TOLD ME HE DROWNED YOU."

"He diid." He seats himself on top of your desk, right in front of you. "But whiile that fii2hface wa2 a total douche, another wa2 not."

Your name is Sollux Captor, and the last thing you remember is being drowned.

Obviously now, you are not.

You had coughed up most of the water in your lungs, and opened your eyes. Now, instead of your fucking kismesis's face hovering a few inches from your face, it is a different fish. A fish _princess._ When your eyes fluttered open, her face lit up with joy.

"Sollux! Oh my cod, I t) (oug) (t for s) (ore you were dead!"

Your head was still spinning. You cringed back at the volume of her voice, and she seemed to get the hint.

"I'm so sorry Sollux, I was just reely worried t) (at you would never wake up!"

It was only then that you noticed you were propped up against a small rock jutting out from the water. The royal blooded troll instructed you to sit on top of it, and you obliged.

"Wait ) (ere." Like you had a choice. She dived under the water leaving you alone. The world was still spinning, and you were tired. You almost fell off the rock waiting for her return. When she returned she had brought something with her. You had no idea what the fuck it was, nor did you care. All you knew was that it floated, and it brought you to a small island. It wasn't as big as Eridan's, but large enough for you to reside on. You eagerly crawled onto the soft sand and curled up on your side. Feferi told you to stay awake, and was constantly shaking you awake when you started to nod off. But her attempts were all for naught, because you eventually succumbed to the aching tiredness and fell asleep.

The next time you awoke Feferi had informed you you had been asleep for almost a week. Your digestive organ agreed with her.

Despite your aching hunger, you ate slowly. It was torture. On top of that, you had to wait a while before you received more.

The next few days were spent recovering. Slowly you regained your strength. Your concussion faded completely, and you could concentrate enough to use your psionics once more.

After you had recovered completely, you asked to used Feferi's computer. The others imust/i be worried by now. You scrolled through all the messages you had received while you were out. As you read your expression changed from slight amusement, to complete depression. Karkat sounded so desperate and lost, it hurt.

TA: oh wwoww

TA: thats quite a lot of messages kar

What.

WHAT.

_**WHAT!**_

You became increasingly angry as you read the last log, your whole body emanating red and blue clouds. Feferi took away her tablet, for fear you would blow it up in anger.

As soon as she was a ways away from you, you burst into the air toward Eridan's hive. How _dare_ that fucker mess with your trollian, with your glasses, with _Karkat_. You swore you would make him pay.

When you reached the island you spotted Eridan sitting on the cliff edge, his cape wrapped around his shoulders. You bolted toward him, cutting straight through the rock behind him and sending him plummeting into the water below. A few seconds later Eridan popped up out of the water. The look on his face was priceless. His head jerked around, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. You descended down to his level, red and blue crackling from your hands and eyes.

He was... surprised, to say the least. Nonetheless, the fish had no time to react before he was thrown into the air. You flew up after him and bashed your knee into his back as he fell. His face contorted in pain as he coughed up a blob of purple. You swung your leg around and kicked him in the side.

It wasn't long before the shock wore off and Eridan started fighting back. When you dived down after him, he shot up out of the water and grabbed your throat. He twisted around and dragged you under the water. He punched you over and over, reopening the scars on your face and bruising around your eye.

You struggled for a moment, almost inhaling the water. Almost. You refuse to let this fucker drown you again.

You pushed everything around you away, creating a pocket of air in the water. Eridan was sent a few feet away along with it. You shot up in the air and stared at Eridan's hive.

There's two pieces.

Not for long.

You cleared your mind of everything and focus on the stern. Red and blue crackled all throughout, starting off small, then becoming more violent. You thought you heard Eridan screaming, but you quickly pushed it from your mind. The colors blend in places, sending light purple streaks through the walls. Everything comes together, then bursts apart, sending splintering shrapnel flying everywhere. The base of the structure was on fire, luckily for him, not that much. What a shame.

You're sure you heard Eridan scream that time.

At some point when you were doing that, he had retrieved his Ahab's Crosshairs. He stood at the cliff edge, a few feet back and fired. The blast cut over your shoulder, spattering mustard everywhere and burning your skin. You fell into the water, glad for the soothing feel it brought to your shoulder. Eridan fired again, aiming at the water. Your body twisted and dove under, avoiding the blast. You weren't exactly swimming, moreover floating with a lot of water around you. You shot through the water and to the side of the cliff, all the while keeping your shoulder submerged. You rest your hand on the rock, thankful Eridan couldn't reach you at this angle.

After a moment, you shot up out of the water. Eridan was aimed right at you. You kicked it away, sending it falling over the edge.

It was then that you touched down and stopped using your psionics. They were really giving you a headache.

Eridan lunged at you, knocking you to the ground. You kicked out your leg, throwing him over your head. You quickly got back up on your feet and swung at his face. Purple coated your fist as you swung repeatedly. Without the use of your psionics, and Eridan without his weapon, the two of you fought on the cliff, punching, kicking, biting, anything to hurt the other.

Somewhere in the midst of all that, you grabbed Eridan's shirt and crashed your mouth against his. It wasn't really kissing, just fighting with your mouths. You constantly bit at his lips, making them bleed. The royal purple mixed with mustard yellow as his shark teeth gnawed at your mouth. His hand reached up, and clutched the side of your face. His claws sank in, and raked down your cheek, making your scars bleed out once more. You grabbed onto his sides, matching the scars running down the sides as you sank your nails into his skin.

Holy fucking shit you hate this guy so much it hurts.

You pulled away, your face dripping an odd brownish color. Your blood does not mix well. Feeling that your headache had quelled enough, you lifted the restraint on your psionics and thrust Eridan into the ocean. The fucking prick.

You left Eridan's hive and flew to your own. It is such a good thing your lusus is so fat or he would have starved. You fed him in the same fashion Feferi fed you. Don't want him to die from something so stupid or anything.

He grabbed you and held you close to his chest and the two of you shared one of those rare moments of affection.

You had to depart quickly though, you had kept Karkat waiting for too long. Every second you made him suffer like that was like a kick to the bulge. You had almost fell from the sky as you flew towards Karkat's hive. You were feeling really light-headed.

Once you made it you flew up to his window. He was sitting at his desk talking to someone. Gamzee. Oh fuck he was probably crying his eyes out and venting to Gamzee about how miserable his life is. You banged your head against the wall when you saw that he was. You are the worst troll to ever exist.

After a moment of watching Karkat, you lifted your hand and gently tapped on the window. He just sat there. You tapped in the glass again, using more force. The look on his face made your blood pusher ache.

"II'm 2orry II made you hurt 2o much. II never meant for any of that two happen..."

He leans forward and wraps his arms around your middle. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE." He shoves his face into your stomach and mumbles something.

"What wa2 that?"

"...I LOVE YOU FUCKASS."

You smile. You gently grab onto his face and force him to look at you. "II love you two, KK." You lean forward and press your lips against Karkat's.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and everything is right with the world.


End file.
